Story:Birds of Prey/The Dark Knight Returns/Chapter 1
In his apartment Typhuss wakes up with his wife next to him. Good morning Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara then kisses her on the lips. She smiles. Morning to you as well Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Time to get up I think, we have work to do Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. All right I'll make us some breakfast I don't believe in those replicators you Starfleet people use all the time Barbara says as she looks at him. Food from replicators is good Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. She gets up and gets her robe on and heads to the kitchen. No its not Typhuss it has no taste to it Barbara says as she looks at him. She walks into the kitchen and starts making breakfast. Typhuss gets a shower. She looks at the monitor screen seeing a news report about Batman sightings, Typhuss walks into the kitchen wearing a pair of work out pants and kisses her cheek. Is Bruce back out there? Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No honey, that was me Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. Say what? Barbara says with a confused look. He looks at her. Bruce has been training me to be his successor Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. At the Batcave she looks at him. ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Barbara says as she is standing behind Bruce. He turns to her. No, you know Typhuss was a former member of Team Arrow and a hero of Star City Bruce says as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. Yes and I was wanting to settle down with him and maybe have a few kids in the near future Barbara says as he looks at him. Bruce looks at him. You can still do that Bruce says as he looks at Barbara. She's mad at him and storms off. In downtown Gotham Typhuss rides his motorcycle and pulls up at Barbara's work and turns his bike off and gets off it and walks into her classroom as she's teaching her students about early Federation history. In 2153 former Federation President Jonathan Archer risked his ship and crew to save us from Xindi, and what happened when the crew returned to Earth to be hailed as heroes anyone? Barbara asked as she looks at her students. Then Typhuss chimes in. It caused increased xenophobia among Humans towards aliens and Terra Prime later in 2155 tried to make all aliens leave Earth Typhuss says as he looks at them. The students turn to see their teacher's husband. And this is my husband Typhuss James Halliwell everyone he's here to ask a few questions Barbara says as she looks at them. At the coffee shop Barbara and Typhuss are having dinner after work and he looks at her. So how are things at school? asked Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. As you saw it was great for once I can actually teach real history tomorrow we're talking about the Earth-Romulan War of 2155-2160 Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her.